The Games
by Purema
Summary: Chapter 6: The Game of Reality. He had been taught to see a beast. He had also learned to know the beautiful thing behind that new form. So what did he really see in front of his eyes? Oneshots, different genres.
1. Chapter 1

The Game Of Friendship

"No Arthur! I´m not playing this game of yours, not anymore!" shouted Merlin. He was soaking wet all over, tired after walking in forest for hours _alone_, in pain and _fed up_.

"What are you talking about _Mer_lin?" asked Arthur impatience in his voice.

"I´m tired of being your friend only when it´s fine to you or when you need it! That´s not how friendship works and you know it since_ I_ taught it to you." There was so much anger in Merlin´s voice, face and _eyes _that Arthur had to blink couple of times to be sure that that was actually his manservant in front of him. And Merlin wasn´t finished.

"I heard how you mocked me with your knights, I felt all insults and objects you threw at me and I saw how you ignored my words time after time. But I was blind really. Only when I couldn't see, hear or feel you anymore I finally understood you wasn´t my friend. So don´t worry, this time you made it clear enough for even an idiot like me to understand. You left me _behind_."

There was contemptuous smile on Merlin´s face when he started to look Arthur closely as if searching something.

"I wonder if there ever was even a tiny bit of friendship in Camelot`s heart… I guess it doesn't matter anymore. If I was a friend then I was abused. If I was just a servant then you took me for granted. Good luck to your game sire. You pushed this game piece out of the board. Don't get rid of too many or you end up standing alone." Now Merlin´s voice was quiet and emotionless. Anger was gone from his eyes, it was replaced by…nothing at all. No emotion, no spark, not even recognition. And like that he turned away and started walking.

Arthur was close to panic by now but the words that came out of his mouth were the wrong ones.

"Where do you think you are going?! What if I have to find you?"

"Then search among the enemy." Spat Merlin over his shoulder still walking.

That caused Arthur to freeze on the spot. He did left Merlin behind. So why it felt like the King was the one left behind now when Merlin walked away without a glance back, like he deserved to see those eyes again.

Well he did not.

Arthur had inherited tens of enemies from his father. This one he was about to make himself.

The game of friendship.

Loser: Arthur Pendragon

* * *

So `The Games`will be a collection of unrelated oneshots from different genres. In the end of every chapter I will tell you the loser/victor of the game. I will publish new chapters irregularly (not often) when I have something to give... Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: humor

* * *

Game Of Loyalty

"Storm, come here!" said Arthur sternly.

Nothing happened.

"Here boy!" he tried again.

"It´s a girl Arthur." Stated Merlin matter of factly.

"…I knew that. Here, come here girl!"

"It´s not going to move you know." Said Merlin his voice full of boredom.

Well it looked like it, Arthur had to admit. But not aloud of course. The little black hunting dog sat unmoving and staring at Arthur it´s head tilted.

"Why doesn't it listen?" asked Arthur impatiently.

"It does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Oh shut up Arthur, _yes it does_. You heard when I ordered it to sit." Said exasperated Merlin.

"And why would it listen to _you_?"

"Oh I don't know could it be because I´m the one who feeds, trains, walks and pets it?" asked Merlin faking innocence. Poorly.

"It´s name is Storm. You called it Fluffy." States Arthur incredulously.

"I have called it Fluffy since it became part of your ´four-legged knights´. To put it shortly you have no authority over your dogs."

"It listens while we are hunting and recognizes the name Storm. "Says Arthur stubbornly.

Merlin sighs. "No it does not. When you free it in the woods it knows what has to be done_, it´s a hunting dog._"

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Says Arthur crossing his arms on his chest.

"Fluffy, up!" orders Merlin. Seconds later Fluffy has sprinted over to Merlin and jumped up in the arms of the smiling manservant. Arthur stares flabbergasted and mouth hanging open.

"You have brainwashed my dog!"

"All of them actually." Corrects Merlin sounding really proud of himself.

"…what?" asks Arthur quietly and frowning.

"Fluffy, Destiny, Arrow, Little Prince, Blackberry, Charm!" Merlin shouts. In a moment he has the attention of all of Arthur´s hunting dogs which are now gathering around him. Merlin smiles an evil glint in his eyes, points his finger towards Arthur and whispers: "_Beast!_"

Arthur can only stare frozen on the spot and gulp. There is Merlin, smiling smugly in the centre of dogs. And every single one of those dogs are growling and showing their teeth at Arthur. He was screwed.

The game of loyalty.

Merlin: an army of minions

Arthur: epic failure

* * *

Okay, so english is _not_ my first language(as you can brobably see by reading this). This leads to the problem I hope someone could kindly solve for me. In english when you talk about a girl dog are you talking about "it" or about "her"? I have no clue.

All reviews are appreciated!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: friendship and... mild angst I think?

* * *

Game Of Colors

"Which color comes to your mind first when you think about Camelot?" asked Arthur rubbing his eyes. He was really tired. Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Merlin were on their way to the said city. And they had been on that way two days already with really little sleep. They would have to ride one more hour before getting there and Arthur tried to keep his men awake until then by talking nonsense. Usually Merlin did that job without being asked but Arthur doubted that the man was already asleep.

"Gold. Your big blond head is in my line of sight while in Camelot_. All. The. Time_." Answers Gwaine right away.

Percival´s calm voice is heard next. "Red. The cloaks of Camelot´s knights are known in other kingdoms too."

"White for the castle." Says Leon shortly.

"How about you _Mer_lin? Which color?" asks The King again turning in his saddle so he can see his manservant.

Merlin inhales deeply before answering. "Gray."

"_Gray_? Where does that come from?" asks Arthur frowning.

Time seems to slow down when Merlin lifts his gaze looking straight to Arthur´s blue eyes.

"From the ashes of Camelot´s citizens." The reply is quiet and deadly serious and so _not Merlin_ that the servant has all the attention now. Even the horses are quiet in their steps. It´s totally silent for couple of heartbeats and then Merlin continues.

"You are not wrong either. The white city rests on those ashes. Knights in their red garments make sure innocent souls won't escape Camelot´s hunger for lives. They earn the color of their cloaks by chasing down blood. And then gold. The golden King who makes sure there will be ashes in the future too. All those wonderful bright colors can be seen through eyes of nobility and those who were born within the castle walls. But I can assure you that anyone who is not from this kingdom but ends up here won´t see those colors that are covered in gray. And most of them will never see more than that. More than gray."

Merlin thinks that he might have gone too far but can't find it in himself to really care. Whenever he tries to speak seriously to Arthur he won't listen. And if The King doesn't listen then neither will his knights. He is just a servant after all. Even better, he is just _Mer_lin. So now Merlin will just be silent and watch how The King and his finest try to battle his words. They are not magic words. They are something more powerful. They are the words of denied truth and no sword will be able to beat them.

Silence is shouting into their ears but Merlin is peaceful.

Silence, the power which has been his enemy every time he tries to hide, fight or escape has now become his ally.

It torments the knights with all its might, screaming, screaming and beating.

The game of colors.

Winner: gray

* * *

Before anyone points out that Percival and Gwaine are not from Camelot: I consider them nobility here, they have found their way through the gray color and forgot it, ok? Thanks.

I don´t own Merlin, what a surprise!

I would love to get reviews, they make writing here worth the bother after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Frienship and drama

* * *

Game of Shouts

Merlin and Arthur were about to be crushed under a ridiculous amount of falling rocks.

Then there was a man shouting in forbidden language.

The rocks became harmless.

Then there was Arthur shouting: _Sorcerer!_

That was the end of the conversation of shouts since bandits thought it appropriate to appear.

And _that_ leads them in to their situation at hand just now.

"Arthur, come and help!" urged Merlin who was leaning over the bleeding sorcerer on the floor of their cell.

Yes, the bandits had locked them up in the same cell only a heartbeat ago. _All of them._

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin! He's a sorcerer so he's dangerous!" answered the King with disgusted expression.

"He saved our lives only moments ago!" said Merlin exasperated and anger in his eyes.

"I won't help a magic user Merlin!"

That's when Merlin grabbed Arthur´s shirt collar and pulled the King sharply so their foreheads slammed together _forcefully_. But Merlin wasn't going to let go, oh no, he kept Arthur close and looked him in the eyes spitting pure hatred masked as words out of his mouth. For a moment in the dim light of their little prison Arthur couldn't recognize his friend´s eyes. They shouldn't be so cold, should they? Not while they looked at him.

"You will help this man like you would help any of your knights, do you understand? He has just saved our lives and he's in this mess because of us. _And_ you like to praise yourself by claiming to be an honorable man and the King of this kingdom. So. Do. Your. Job. Help your people!"

"You can't order me around _Mer_lin!" hissed Arthur in the process of trying to hide the effect Merlin's words had on him.

"I don't have to since I know you will do it anyway_. I will not follow a King whose reward for selflessness and bravery is a death sentence!"_

It wasn't anything new that the King would ignore his manservant´s words but when shouted this close and with this strict message, a message this heavy, the King couldn't pretend not to have heard the words. Arthur wouldn't risk losing Merlin's loyalty.

So, if Merlin had nothing but cold anger in his eyes there was only one conclusion to come.

Arthur was wrong.

And just like that Arthur was pressing the sorcerer´s wound to stop the bleeding while Merlin bandaged it with his neckerchief.

There were many shouts in Camelot´s lands on that day and Merlin´s wasn't the only one heard. But it was the only one which was understood and had an instant effect.

The Game of Shouts

Winner: Merlin

* * *

Yeah... I don´t know what´s the problem of this chapter. It was hard to write and I´m not entirely happy with it, thought a long time if I should even post it here...

Even the title was hard to write! The game of...rocks? ...of random nameless characters?...of _falling rocks?_ I still hope there is someone who likes it. Bother to tell me if so? Please?

Useless fact:

If someone thinks why on earth I have at least two kinds of these...flying dots(meaning these:´´´´´) in my texts thats because of my computer. The program thing that makes(tries to make) corrections on my texts does them differently than the ones _I_ can actually write. Go figure.


	5. Chapter 5

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

The game of life and death

"I was going to sacrifice this bird for a better harvest but to thank you I have changed my mind." Said the old woman in front of Merlin.

"Oh, no, you don't have to sacrifice anything for me! It was my pleasure to help you." Answered Merlin quickly.

"I wasn't planning to." Said the woman smiling. She took the bird out of it´s cage and held it carefully.

"I have seen how you smile, I have seen the wisdom in your eyes and acts and I have heard of you young man. I know there are many who would die for you. I have also lived a long life and know that sometimes it´s much more hard and painful to live for someone. You are so young you shouldn't know this but I can tell that you do. I know how you treasure lives of the others even when there's pain. There´s been enough sacrifices in your life, it wouldn't be a reward, not for you. So many would die for you and you live for so many in return. Lets treasure your life this time. "

The woman raised her eyes from the bird to meet Merlin´s blue ones and whispered:

"I will let it live for you."

Then she opened her delicate hands and the bird shot in the sky it´s feathers touching Merlin´s cheek on it´s way. Merlin felt how one of the feathers landed on his cheek and stayed there. But when the old lady reached to wipe it away it came off as a tear.

* * *

I know, it´s really short. But I will post the next one soon!

Thank you for the guest/s who bothered to think name options for my previous chapter. Maybe I will write a new chapter for at least one of them in the future :)


	6. Chapter 6

Genre: dunno, go figure yourself

* * *

The game of reality

There it was, a lonely wolf on a top of a hill. The wolf opened it´s mouth and after a moment something shot across the sky, down, down, down. It was a little bird with bright feathers. And it flew straight in the mouth of the wolf, the fine feathers damaging in the canines staining them with red color. The bird struggled forward until only few feathers could be seen in a throat of the gray wild hound. That´s when the wolf moved for the second time, now closing it´s mouth and trapping the bird inside.

After a moment wolf´s eyes changed color. They changed into blue, the color of the birds eyes. Something little and innocent had turned into a beast to gain power. Or was it just what he saw? Was it really only the same innocent bird in the form of a powerful wolf?

What he saw?

Why the bird chose certain death by flying in to his doom? Was it over at all? Did the bird affect from inside of that new form? But even if the bird was still alive it certainly was in grave danger. Just like he was, looking in the eyes of the beast. In the other hand… Leon realized he didn't fear the wolf now that it had the blue eyes of the bird. He had learned to know that bird, the fine feathers of it and even when he now saw the wolf… had he _learned_ to see a wolf? That´s how it felt, like betraying the bird which had sacrificed it´s ability to fly for…him? That´s how it felt with no good explanation. But that´s how dreams worked. That´s right, it was a dream. The most confusing and frightening dream sir Leon had ever had.

When Merlin turned to look him in the eyes on the battlefield after defeating their enemy with magic Leon couldn't help but remember that dream.

There they were, the blue eyes of the bird with the power of wolf.

The game of reality

Winner: dreams

For

Coming

_True_.

* * *

Little explanation: Merlin goes to Camelot- he´s in danger- the bird in the mouth of the wolf

Merlin has magic-Leon has learned to see a wolf even when he knows it´s only a bird- magic is evil but Merlin is not

Sorry, I said this chapter would come soon but I was four days in the middle of nowhere- no internet.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Its great if your story gets favs but for the writer, for me in this case, it´s much more rewarding to get to know what people think about their story. So even if it is short, please let me know what you think.

Thank you!


End file.
